The Transformers Evolution
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: The Transformers Evolution Evolved by Armista L. Shelton


**_The Transformers Evolution_**

**_Evolved by Armista L. Shelton_**

It's been 3 years since Earth came in contact with the Autobots from the planet Cybortron, who have been living in plain sight in front of planet Earth's living creatures called humans.

After the Autobots and the Decepticons fought for the All-Spark on Earth, and the leader of the Decepticons named Megatron was destroyed when a human named Sam Witwicky pushed the All-Spark in his chest instead of Optimus Prime (leader of the Autobots). After their fight, all the transformers that where destroyed where put in the abyss 7 miles below sea level in the deepest place in the ocean on the Earth. What they didn't know was that before Megatron left to follow the All-Spark to Earth when he was good, he had made a child to carry out his plans to control the universe. And when Megatron was killed the child known as Megagirl woke from her slumber and recruited Starscream and went out in search of other Decepticons from the edge of the milky way where they found nothing.

On Earth, Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela where getting married and had the Autobots join even his car called Bumblebee to be there. In the middle of Sam's wedding, Bumblebee was late and couldn't transform. Sam asked, "Bumblebee what's wrong the wedding is about to start?"

Bumblebee said through the radio, "Something's wrong I can't transform." That's when the others even Optimus Prime where force in to their auto forms.

"What's going on?" Mikaela asked. "What's happening?" Sam looked and saw that his girlfriend fell to her back and gave birth to a baby girl.

Sam and Mikaela held their child even the Autobots where amazed for the child had markings of the All-Spark on her human back, arms, legs, and a piece of the All-Spark on her forehead; After that the Autobots where able to transform again.

It was Optimus that said the Autobots that they might be able to rebuild the home world, and the baby girl would be train on Earth until she old enough to control that raw power of the All-spark. So when they conformed this to Sam and Mikaela, they agreed to do what they can to teach her about her powers. They gave her the name Special or Sparky for short.

One night, Megagirl sensed that a new type of the All-spark was born in the form of human child. Starscream found her and showed her the way to Earth. But instead of going to Earth and notifying the Earthlings that a descendant of Megatron was there, they stopped at Earth's moon, and made a Decepticon base.

In the first 7 years of her life, Sparky was trained to be an ordinary child, home school, and trained in ways by the Autobots. But all she wanted was to make friends and be someone. But her parents knew that she couldn't cause if the kids anywhere saw her markings they would probably call someone to take a look at her and the people who take her would experiment on her. When Sparky was just turn 8-year-old, she looked at the moon, and was suddenly blinded by a communication beam.

Then suddenly her memories of everything she was taught from her mom and dad, and the Autobots were erased. She was as clueless as the All-Spark was raw power, and with the power from inside her was giving out signals to anywhere and everywhere. Even the military was getting signals from it and they thought another battle for earth was repeating.

Sparky started walking out in the middle of the night. Bumblebee was sleeping in the garage when he heard a can being smacked. He ordered the garage door to open and when it was all the way open, he saw Sparky walking toward a car that said FBI on the door. The secret agents came out of the car, and looked at her markings on her body, the walked around her and asked, "Can you come with us. Young one?"

She asked, "Do, do you know me? Do you know where I must go?" Bumblebee was shocked and contact Optimus but then he thought maybe he should follow them first. He saw the men taken her in to the car and drove off, and he follow slowly and calmly.

The agents asked Sparky some questions, but she got clueless then she was. One question of the Autobots almost sparked her, but before she could remember, Megagirl and Starscream teleported in front of the car and pulled out weapons towards the car. Megagirl said in a Megatron voice, "Everyone but the girl step out of the car." When the men stepped out, Sparky was so scared that sparks started to come through her fingers and turned the car she was in, into another robot like Bumblebee but much wilder. When the robot was all the way transformed inside of being a regular transformer, it was a connected to Sparky. Sparky's body was in the middle of the transformer and operation it.

"Megagirl descendant of Megatron, state your business here on earth." Sparky said from inside the transformer. And faster than lightning, Megagirl grabbed Sparky and tried to pull her out of it, but she was like glued to it. "You can't take me out with force. State you business on earth."

Megagirl said, "I'm here to take you to rebuild our home world." as she said that, she thought Sparky would be stupid to fall for a trick like that. But Sparky pulled a mind reader andsaid, "Liar you want my powers to revive your father Megatron." When Bumblebee heard this, he contacted Optimus through a communicator. Optimus said, 'they'll be there shortly, keep an eye on them. Don't make a move unless something happens.'

Without Sparky looking Starscream walk behind her and grabbed her. She struggled to get free. Bumblebee contacted Optimus saying, "They're taken her somewhere, where are you guys."

"We're about 5 minutes away from you." Optimus said.

"I'm moving in now." Bumblebee said.

But something spoke to him in his mind, "Bumblebee do not engage not yet. I'm letting them take me to their base on the moon. If you attack they destroy you before others get here, my father will not like that. I'll send a signal for you guys to find the base."

He replied back, "Why do you want to go to their base?"

"They stole my memories and left me blank if it weren't for those agents I won't remember most of the things. And I have learned how to make life out of the power I have. The memories I'm looking for are my human parents as well as the connection of the cube."

"But why do you need that info?"

"Because they have a smaller cube that was cut off from the first cube and planted on the moon but because the big was raw power no one ever sensed the one on the moon." Just then Optimus and Sam came up to Bumblebee, Bumblebee hold his hand out and shook his hand saying don't move. They where wondering why, but the thought he had a good reason, so they did. Sparky started talking loud enough so the Autobots could hear.

Sparky asked, "Megagirl, why do you want to revive Megatron, when you know once he's revived he won't care about making you more powerful?"

Megagirl said, "I know the real reason isn't for power, but because he is my father and you know why you were created so fast? Is because you're the descendent of the all-powerful All-Spark and because the All-Spark's power flows through you veins. So you must know the ways of the Cybortron."

"The Autobots are teaching me everything about it. Now if you don't mind I would like my memories back please…" That's when Starscream punched her in the stomach and almost hit Sparky's human body, but knocked her out cold.

Then Sparky fell over and Megagirl caught her, and said, "Why did you do that? Starscream?"

"Because she isn't going to give us what we want, so we'll take it from her," Starscream said.

"My father maybe the way you say he is, but I'm not. I wanted to do it peacefully. I didn't want to hurt her. And I have a very good reason not to even scratch her human flesh." Megagirl said.

"And what may that be?" Starscream said.

"If a single drop of her blood that contains the All-Sparks power, it will make every machine within a 10 mile to a 20 mile long reach in to one like up but wilder and only she can teach it what they need to know."

"Really?" Starscream said. "Then let's do it right now."

"We cant," Megagirl said.

"Why not?" Starscream said.

"Because if we touch her blood, we'll die in a flash, cause she doesn't know how to control it yet." Megagirl said.

When the Autobots heard that, Ironhide asked, "Optimus what are we going to do? We can't let them take her."

Ratchet asked, "How does this Megagirl know Spark's power and why didn't we know anything about it?"

Bumblebee said nothing, cause he stepped out and said, "Megagirl…"

Starscream and Megagirl looked and saw him. Starscream pulled out his weapons. Megagirl said, "Starscream you put those away?"

"Why he's our enemy, he's an Autobot."

"Because I said so."

"Well you're not the leader yet."

"I said put them away, or I will be rough on you."

"Oh really what are you going to do?"

"Minicon Jaz." Then a half her size mini bot came out of her back and formed from a cannon into a mini bot. "Hold Sparky please." And then she let Jaz hold her while she transformed into a laser beam cannon. "I'm telling for the last time, put them away."

"And I'll say it again you're not the leader."

"Have it your way. SURPEM DEMOLISHING BEAM." And with that said, a beam of golden light shoot out of the cannon.

Starscream moved out-of-the-way and said, "You missed."

"Did I?" Then the beam turned around and hit him in the back and fried his circuits. The other Autobots where in shocked cause she was equipped with a powerful weapon, then she transformed back into her robot self.

Bumblebee asked, "Why did you save me?"

"I have my reasons. I know you're there Optimus. I'd like to talk to you alone please."

Optimus showed him self and Autobots followed. "Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Because there are things you must know about me, Sparky, and your brother Megatron. That you need to know before his reviving begins."

That's when Sparky woke up. "Megagirl, you want me too hear this too?"

"Yes."

So Megagirl led Optimus and Sparky away from the others. When they where a good feet away from the others, Megagirl said, "first of all Optimus did you hear everything that me and Sparky talked about?" He shook his head 'yes.' "Well then you know that makes me your niece, and even now Megatron's spark is trying to get energy from the planet its self. Since Sparky here was born, the remains of the All-Spark in his chest reactivated him and even though he is below sea level in the abyss, he is managing to get him self up here to get Sparky and me…"

"Why does he want you too?"

"I am not just your niece and his child, I am also a descendent of the All-Spark but when me and Sparky where to meet, we where suppose to be as one with her to be in me and me as her weapons and armor."

"So you're supposed to be my guardian right?"

"You got it. But I'm supposed to be your transformer body to help us save Earth and our home world Cybortron. So what I'm saying is we must is Megatron will return..."

"Wait why is he coming back?" Optimus asked.

"Well Megatron now knows that there are descendents of the All-Spark, he'll do anything to get what he wants. Even now we are wasting time, we must get Sparky away from earth and take her somewhere else from Megatron…"

"Now wait a minute I can't leave, unless it's possible to bring my parents." Sparky said.

"We can't bring them, they won't survive the outer space place." Then Starscream started to wake up and started to listen to what they where saying.

"What do you mean we can't bring them? They're my human parents I can't leavethem behind they're involved in this. If they stay here there is a slight chance that Megatron will use them to get me."

"No he won't, cause I have a plan that will keep them safe for the time we are out there…"

"Well Megagirl I'm not going. And that's that. Kai-Trime let's go." Then she made the transformed black explorer, walk away from Megagirl.

"Sparky," Optimus said and turned to her as she walked away, "We must think of your safety."

"Oh yeah, Optimus, well what about the ones I care about here on earth. For example my parents, you know better than any of us how Megatron, when he wants something he'll do what ever it take to get it. And that even means hold anyone hostage just to get what he wants."

"You do have a point."

"So you know why I'm going home to tell my parents about this."

"No need Sparky, we're here, we heard everything. You should do what Megagirl says." Sam said.

"Dad, no. I'm not; it's just that I can't leave you and mom here for Megatron to capture. And that's that dad, I don't want to leave you guys here with protection."

"We'll be protected Sparky, Right Optimus?" Sam said.

"That's right, if what Megagirl said about your ability with the All-Spark is true, we have to get you off earth."

"I'm sorry I'm not going, if Megatron is getting ready to be alive again, I'm going to fight him, and make sure he'll never come back, Kai, take me to the abyss."

"Sparky please don't over react." Mikaela said. But when she said it Kai was already transformed back into the black explorer.

"Sparky you get back here right now…" Sam yelled out.

Then she stopped in her tracks cause her father stopped dead talking. She looks behind her and saw Starscream holding her father tight in his hands squeezing him. "Starscream let him go. You're no worse than Megatron. After the power I have, you're as cold and cruel as him. Let my father go right now."

"Let me think, No. You're coming with me or I'll squeeze even worse on your father." Starscream said

"See this what I told you, he as bad as Megatron. All right first put him down and I'll go with you and one other thing what ever you want from me guaranty my family and the Autobots safety and everyone else I care about. Do we have a deal?" Sparky said.

"Alright, I agree, we have a deal." Starscream said.

"Swear with the oath of Cybortron, and don't break it. Cause if you do, I'll use the All-spark power to take your spark out of you." Sparky said.

"Alright. I swear by the oath of Cybortron." Starscream said. Then he set Sam down and he was breathing hard and coughing. Kayla ran up to him and hugged him.

"Before I leave with you Starscream can I say good-bye to my parents and ask one thing for the Autobots to do for me alone please?" Sparky asked.

"All right, 5 minutes okay. I'll be over by the trees." Then he walked over to the trees.

Then Kai-Trime let her out and she went up her mom and dad, and said, "I love mom and dad." And hugged them.

Sam asked, "Are you sure you can trust him."

"Starscream may have the same thinking of Megatron but he does it with honor more than one. Optimus I know he doesn't wants to bring Megatron back, but I would like you guess protect my parents andclosest friendthat is a good friend of mine that I've been friends with in secret, the only one who knows about him is Bumblebee…"

"Sparky…" Starscream said,

"Just a few more minutes please." Then she took her father's knife and cut a small cut on her arm and let 5 big blood drops from her arm, and put them in a glass container. Then her cut healed fast and she handed it to Optimus, and said, "if you need more help use this only if you need it. And please Autobots protect them."

"Okay." Optimus said. Then she went up in to Kai-Trime chest and went in it.

Then Sparky used Kai-Trime and walked over to Starscream and then when she was close enough to him, Megagirl grabbed her and said, "Sparky, how do you know he won't be like Megatron? How do you know your parents andyour friend will be safe?"

"Let's called it instances, and for some odd reason I know he'll keep his promise cause I believein him like friend." Then Starscream started blushing.

Then he said, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes. I am." Sparky said. Then she started walking again but Megagirl wouldn't let go of Kai-Trime. "You can let me go now, Megagirl."

"I'm not letting you go with out a fight. Starscream I challenge you to a type of battling of Cybortron a fight the will decided either the freedom of Sparky."

"Oh come on I've already done things she wanted me to do. So why should I do this sort of thing when I don't have to."

"Actually you do, if I remember right Megatroncame up with the kind of challenge when he and Optimus started out fighting. And as a rule if you don't accept, the challenger that came up with the challenge will have won the challenge by disagreement."

Then Sparky said, "Its alright Megagirl you don't have to do these things."

"Oh yes I do, as the right full guardian to us I must do everything I can to insure your safety. Are you ready, Starscream?" Megagirl said.

Starscream shrugged and said, "Alright, but we make this three shots each, two shots hit loses. If you lose, Sparky is mine forever…"

"If you lose, you leave earth permit, and Sparky's freedom, and leave humans alone even in space."

"Agreed." Starscream said.

"Alright, let get started." Megagirl said. Then they walked away from Sparky, her parents, and the Autobots.

Sparky worried cause they are doing this because of her, and that one of them would get hurt because of her. Then they got their guns out, and where powering their guns up. Sparky told Kai-Trime to let her out and stay right in the spot under the tree and does not follow. He did as she asked. When she was on the ground she started running towards Starscream and Megagirl which they both hit each other in the legs. Then Megagirl shot her 2nd shot and missed, and Starscream was walking up to her and was about to shot his 2nd shot and her face, when Sparky jumped in front of his gun and said, "STOP."

"Move out-of-the-way Sparky, I'm about to win."

"Not like this you're not going win, I know you, I know I'm human, but with this power of the All-Spark I can sense your spark that in pain, under the ruling of Megatron, you never felt important you wanted to make friends before you became a Decepticon, don't you remember, when you where a little bot?"

Then long forgotten memories that Megatron deleted when he was old enough to be under Megatron or Optimus, before he could choose Megatron forced him on his side. His eyes filled with memories, and Sparky knew she was helping him. Then he started to lower his gun, then Megagirl stood up and put her gun in his face.

Sparky was shocked to see that Megagirl is doing the same thing. "You need to do the same thing he's doing, remember before Megatron brainwashed you." Then she started to remember almost all of her memories. She remembered when she first open her eyes to see her father's face but it wasn't Megatron, it was the creator of the All-Spark known as Ultra Magnus and when Megatron found out that Ultra Magnus created something similar to the All-Spark, he took it but Megagirl didn't know how to use the All-Spark powers Ultra Magnus gave her. Starscream and Megagirl where in a gaze of there lost forgotten memories.

Just then, Sparky felt something wrong in her heart and she collapsed holding her chest and she stopped breathing for some odd reason everyone that was there ran up to her and her parents Sam and Mikaela hold her wondering what was wrong. Then her eyes started to open and a beam of light came out and shown Megatron saying, "I'm back from the depth of earth's ocean and on my way to get the child of both human and transformer to control the universe."

Everyone was in shocked, cause now that Megatron was on his way back there was only one way to save Sparky and that was to take her to Cybertron. Just then Sparky woke up and said, "We are not going to run cause I'm going to face him myself."

Sam and Mikaela where in shocked, and started asking her, "Why? we are going with you!"

"Mom and dad, I don't want you to get hurt because of me..."

Then Megagirl said, "Why not we go together as a team? It's more odd that way cause Megatron would be out number."

Starscream said, "Yes let's do it."

Sparky could see that there was nothing she could say that will change their minds, so she gave in, and said, "Alright let's do it."

Megatron was already heading toward the white house to destroy the person whom decided to put him in the abis in the ocean. Sparky could feel the All-Spark power flowing through Megatron that it's making him more dangerous than ever. So she decided to try her powers so she could see what kind of other powers the All-Spark will let her try to control. But she might have a problem with it, because she doesn't know what it all does so she thought after they rest up a bit she might get some idea.

She said to the others, "Why not we all get some rest cause we are going to need all of our strength before we battle Megatron."

"Good idea, cause you humans need your rest before you do anything." Optamis said.

So Sam, Mikaela, and Sparky got inside Bumblebee and went to their home. Optamis said to the Rachet, Ironhid, Starscream, and Megagirl, "We must protect Sam, Mikaela, and Sparky so we will guard the Witwicky house if anything is going to happen we will not let Megatron take Sparky or anyone of the Witwicky family. Understand."

"Yes Sir."


End file.
